SasuHina Hinata is a murderer!
by MikaMika13
Summary: The story is about Hinata and Sasuke. Someone kills Hiashi and Hinata doesn't have choice but to leave Konoha.. Read to know more! :
1. Leave! ch1

Hinata is a murderer: Leave! Ch1.

It was another sunny day and in Konoha was a calm day, which made Konoha's shyest kunoichi happy. Hinata Hyuuga was slowly walking through Konoha's street to hospital because she had to help Sakura to heal other Konoha's ninja after Pein's attack. Hinata was the best medic ninja in Konoha and she knew that but she was happy to even change bandages because then Sakura and other medic ninja could heal people.

She walked in hospital and Sakura noticed her. –You're early. – She said while healed some guy who was badly injured. –I know. I thought that I could help out little bit more. – Said Hinata and shyly smiled. –Did you even had a rest after nightshift? – Asked Sakura and finished healing. –Yes. – Answered Hinata. She lied. Hinata couldn't rest now because there were too many people who needed help.

Hinata saw that Sakura was exhausted. –Sakura you should rest. – Said Hinata worriedly. Her cheeks as always were little bit red but Sakura noticed that Hinata looks confident in herself now. –I can't. I need to take care after injured. – Answered Sakura while started to heel another guy. Hinata came closer and placed her hands on Sakura's hands. –Look Sakura, your chakra is almost used fully and healing now takes much more time than before. If you will rest now, you will be able to heel more people later than now. – Said Hinata and smiled. Sakura knew she was right, but still she couldn't leave. –I will send someone after you if we will need any help. Don't worry. – Hinata said and took her hands off from Sakura's. –You promise? – Asked Sakura and Hinata nodded.

-I believe in you and I know that you are good medic ninja so I am leaving you as a principal for now. – Said Sakura and smiled. –Hyuuga Hinata while I am resting is main Medic Ninja so if you have any questions or need any help, ask her! – Yelled Sakura and Hinata blushed, because everyone was looking at her and Hinata wasn't used to it. –Okay. I am leaving Hinata. – Said Sakura and left. Hinata quickly changed in nurse clothes and started to work.

After eight hours Hinata was used to the rush. She had to run from one patient to another and her chakra was slowly coming to its end, but Hinata didn't want to give up easily. She remembered every time when she wanted to send someone after Sakura, that Sakura worked three days without any rest and before that she worked for a week every day for 16 hours.

Hinata came in to ward where one of her close friends was. It was Kiba and he wasn't in the best state. Hinata came closer to him and looked at his wound. He had few broken slat and it was hard to breath for him. Hinata didn't had her usual blush at face and not because it was Kiba, but because now Hinata was exhausted and she had to collect all her chakra which was left, to heal Kiba.

When Hinata was done with Kiba, she looked out of the window and sighed it was night outside and Hinata was tired. She wasn't home for third day, if not counting that she went there to change. When Hinata wasn't in hospital, she trained because after Pein attacked Konoha, there were left not many good ninjas and Hinata wanted to become stronger. She couldn't protect Naruto back then and that haunted her. *I couldn't protect the only person which I loved.* She sighed at her thought.

When Hinata was sitting in front of Hospital entrance and healing little girl, who was only about 7 years old, she saw Sakura. Sakura looked much better. She looked full of strength and that calmed Hinata, because she was too worried about her.

-Hey Hinata! How are you doing here? – Asked Sakura and Hinata shyly smiled. –P-pretty good. We healed around 60 people today. – Answered Hinata. Sakura knew that Hinata meant the whole hospital. –And how much did you healed? – Asked Sakura and Hinata blushed. Hinata finished healing girl and smiled. –This girl was 30th. – Answered Hinata quietly and stood up. –Hinata take some rest. – Said Sakura and lightly hugged Hinata. –I-I am o-okay. I'm not t-tired. – Answered Hinata and smiled. –It's okay Hinata. You did a great job today. – Said Sakura and Hinata blushed.

Hinata was innocently pure. She never doubts, never blames, never cheats and never accuses anyone. Nor did she ever steal anything that she knew wasn't hers. Be it materials, be it attention of anyone. She knew her limits. She was forgiving. She barely got mad. And when she did, a simple apology from the perpetrator was all it would take for her to soften again. She was clean. Her soul, her love. There was a truth in her.

But that didn't helped her in life. Hinata knew that someday there will happen something what will make her change her mind. Hinata knew that someday there will happen something that will make her usual blush fade away and she feared that it will happen soon, because right now everything was so strange. She barely ever was at home and she had no idea what happened there. Every time she came to change at home, there was some guy, who worked as Hiashi's partner, who was watching her.

Hinata looked at Sakura. –I will be back after few hours. – Said Hinata and smiled. *She isn't blushing and stuttering.* Thought Sakura as it seemed strange for her. Of course Hinata wasn't always really red and she didn't stutter much in front of everyone, only in front of Naruto, but Sakura never noticed that Hinata can be so calm. –Take your time to rest. – Said Sakura and Hinata smiled little bit wider.

Hinata already knew where she will go. First to her home to change in training suit, then to forest to train until she will fall asleep from helplessness. That was what Hinata usually did after Pain attacked Konoha.

While Hinata trained, she put her feelings out. The feeling of pain, self disgust and rejection that she felt every second of the day... Even when she was doing other things, somewhere, in the corner of her mind, someone or something was reminding, that Naruto didn't response to her confession. He was acting as if he has forgot, no, as if she never confessed to him. Hinata wasn't selfish and she wasn't dumb, to not notice the fact, that he liked Sakura and the fact that Sakura liked Naruto, yet, she hoped that Naruto at least will answer her, that he doesn't like her… She hoped, that Naruto will be honest whit her, but it seemed, that for Naruto it was easier to act as if he never heard her saying those words… Saying that she loved him…

Sun was already rising and Hinata headed to home, to get some sleep, because she knew, that Sakura will be exhausted soon and Hinata wasn't selfish, to think only about herself… She had to do her medic ninja job.

After she slept for about four hours, she went to hospital and she joined Sakura… At first she was saying, that Sakura has to rest, but, even if Hinata had on a tonal crème, she still noticed blue-black rings under Hinata's eyes…

At night, when Sakura ordered Hinata, to go home, as she nearly lost her conscious, Hinata went to her favorite place in Konoha. It was a lake, where the full moon was hanging beautifully in the sky. She fell asleep…

When Hinata woke up, she had a bad feeling… Something had happened and she rushed home. There were a lot of people… Even Tsunade, the fifth Hokage. –Where were you? – She asked, when saw Hinata. –I was at the lake. – Answered Hinata seriously as Tsunade seemed angry.

Hinata made her way to her father's room, from which was heard crying and whispering… Hinata fell to the ground when she saw Hiashi, without any sign of life, lying on the ground. *He… He is dead…* Thought Hinata and felt that everyone was staring at her. She didn't have the strength to blush. The she heard someone saying. –Look how she is acting… She killed her own father and now is acting as if it's a surprise.

Someone took Hinata's hand and soon she was in her own room. –Did you killed your father? – Asked Tsunade. –That's… I would never have done that! – She replied. –I know that… But… They will never believe. It all looks so real, that only you could kill him… – Said Tsunade and Hinata sat down on her bed. Tears still were not coming out from her eyes. –What should I do? – Hinata mumbled. Even if Hinata already knew that she doesn't have many opportunities. –I wouldn't say that it's the best thing to do… But… Leave Konoha… Take everything you can with you, take money and leave! – Said Tsunade…

Hinata hesitated… She knew that Tsunade was right, yet, how could she leave Konoha behind! How could Hinata leave Sakura alone in hospital! How could Hinata leave Naruto unprotected! How could Hinata run away from problems! She promised to herself to never again do that! But what else she could do?

-Come on Hinata! That's the only thing you can do in this situation! I will do everything to not let the fact that you are under suspect about Hiashi's death spread! – Said Tsunade. Hinata got up from bed and started to move around the room as robot. She packed her bag and did everything as Tsunade ordered. –Where should I go? – She mumbled again. Of course Hinata knew what was around the Fire land, but she hoped that Tsunade had an aim where Hinata could hide…–Anywhere your eyes are showing. – Said Tsunade hesitantly and then pulled out something from her pocked. It was her purse. –Take them, you will need that. – Tsunade handed her purse to Hinata and hugged her. Hinata didn't resist. She wasn't selfish, but she couldn't say no to Tsunade as she knew that Tsunade was right…

And she left… No one even noticed her. Hinata left Konoha never looking back…

I'm still dancing  
>Now were burning<br>The heat was rising  
>And now we're breathing more and more<p>

Can you see me now?  
>Can you hear me now?<br>When I'm dancing through the fear  
>Will you catch my fall?<br>Do you know me at all?  
>It's like you never notice me….<br>It's like you never notice me….

I'm still trying  
>I'm not tired just yet<br>My eyes are drying  
>I never dreamed that you'd forget<p>

In my room there was doubt  
>Now the words can't come out?<br>We were friends, we had heat  
>Now I choke when you speak<br>Because you never notice me….  
>Because you never notice me….<p>

Can you see me now?  
>Can you hear me now?<br>When I'm dancing through the fear  
>Will you catch my fall?<br>Do you know me at all?  
>It's like you never notice me….<br>It's like you never notice me….

I confessed right?pour my heart out?I told him that I loved him...yet nothings changed

sure the sun comes out at the same time and the birds still chirp merrily in the morning but the anguish pain I fell wont go away

So this is what they call love ...the happiness and pleasure,security is all a blanket of false hope all it gives is pain,self disgust and rejection

I know i a weird dark girl aint that of a status to match your sunny brilliance but...can't I have hope that maybe one day miraculously you might return my feelings...?Is that too mush to ask for?I guess it is...because well you forgot about the blue haired one who intervened on faith to save your life...

************************

Maybe he had been blind all this time. That, or he just refused to see it. The fact that he wanted someone for him to hold onto, the fact that he needed someone for him to whisper his pains to... There wasn't anyone else who could give him that kind of comfort. He knew, it could only be _her_.

He knew that if it wasn't her, then it was no one. Yet, he pushed her away from his sight. Drove her away from his very being. And then locked himself away from her.

…

Until _recently_, that is. Until just recently, that was what he had been doing. But he learned to accept everything. Her everything. Finally, he learned to accept his everything.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~

"Hinata..."

Sasuke muttered as he eyed her while she was cooking their food in the kitchen. She turned her head to his way, smiling. That ever so innocent smile... never failed to give him fluttery in the pit of his stomach.

"Dinner will be ready soon. Can you wait for a little bit more?"

She misunderstood when he called her name. For sure she thought, he was being impatient for the food. Which he wasn't. But he let it go, as there wasn't a point in correcting her. He just smirked before nodding.

He then decided to watch her, his eyes following her every moves. How could have he denied her? This frail woman who was always a support to him. How could have he hurt her? When all she ever wanted was to give him the comfort he was seeking.

Because of his idiocy, he almost lost her.

"...Sasuke-kun..."

He snapped from his trance when he heard her call for him. He didn't response, instead he waited for her to say something. He waited... and waited. In the end, nothing else aside from his name had come out from her that evening.

…

…

Sasuke, who was known as a genius, wasn't really a genius when it came to her. It was as though she could point out all his failing parts. As though she could see through his dirty self. But never ever had she said all those out in words. She understood him perfectly well. And she accepted all of him, his failures, his perfection, his mistakes, his affection.

Hinata never said something that would hurt his pride. And sometimes, he'd wonder if she could read people's mind.


	2. Criminal ch2

_I have to tell few things… _

_First of all my __**ENGLISH IS BAD**__..!_

_Second… What's written in __**-...- **__means a person talking._

_And Third… What's written in __***…***__ means a person thinking..._

_I should apologize that my stories has a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes, but that's just something I can't control… So __**I APOLOGIZE **__about it… _

_**Please**__ don't get angry about it..!_

Hinata is a murderer: Criminal! Ch2.

Hinata was running as quickly as it was possible for her. Even if her speed was much faster that before, much better than Sakura's or any other Konoha's kunoichi's speed, she still thought that she is too slow.

When she was out from the Konoha and soon was going to leave Fire land, it was already night. Hinata was tired and she stopped next to a small lake. It was so good to rest. She decided to spend her night there. She decided not to build up her tent and sleep on the tree, just in case, if she needed to quickly leave this place.

Hinata dressed down and went to swim. More to feel little bit cleaner and fresh. When she got out, she didn't dry herself, but she simply made smudge and let the water evaporate itself and she was calm, as she didn't felt anyone's presence near the lake.

Hinata took her Konoha's bandana and looked at it for a long time… When finally tears started to run down her cheeks. *My father is dead! I can't believe that… Whole Konoha is sure that I am the one who killed him! How is that even possible! I can't even kill an enemy… How could I kill my own father? I will never be able to return to home! And I am not sure anymore if I want that…*

Hinata tried to wipe her tears but that was useless as she knew that she will cry until she will cry out all what she had kept in for some time.

*And anyway… Who is waiting for me in Konoha! My father! No! He is dead and he never really was proud of me… Hanabi or Neji? Never… I was just a burden in their life… Naruto! Love of my life! He will surely believe that I am not at the fault, but he is to overwhelmed with getting his theme back to home… Hope that he will do that soon and be happy with Sakura.* Hinata thought and then smiled. She noticed, that she isn't crying anymore and she was calm.

Hinata took kunai and made a deep strip across Konoha's mark. She was sure, that Hinata will never come back to Konoha the same… -Now I am a criminal… Probably S rank criminal as I killed Hyuuga's clan head… I have to get stronger! – She said and put her bandana around her neck and yawned.

Soon she decided to get a little sleep so she put on her clothes, extinguished the fire and hide it, so no one later noticed that she was here, and got on the tree with her bag. Hinata quickly fall asleep.

It was around an hour when Hinata woke up… She felt four people presence near the lake. –Byakugan! – She whispered. And yes… About three hundred meters on the east she saw four people coming near the lake. Someone, for her surprise, seemed familiar, but she couldn't remember who it was.

As they moved right towards her, Hinata decided that it's useless to run away as they probably already knew that she was there, so Hinata jumped down from the tree and leaned against it, waiting for four strangers to meet her.

Hinata didn't deactivate her Byakugan, but she repressed her chakra. To keep her Byakugan activated and repress her chakra at the same time, was supposed to be hard for Hinata… And it would have been hard, but her hard and long trainings made her much stronger. Even stronger than she, herself knew.

The four strangers were already near her when Hinata noticed, that one of then vanished. Thanks to her Byakugan, she noticed him coming closer to her from the back and she quickly jumped to other tree. –Suigetsu! – Hinata heard a deep, low and kind of seductive voice from one stranger, who just stopped and stood in front of everyone as the leader. The guy, who tried to catch Hinata from the back turned in to water, vanished and then appeared next to the leader. –What is it Sasuke! – Suigetsu asked.

Hinata quietly and gracefully jumped from the tree and stood in front of the group. Hinata knew that she had no chance against them all. Yes, she could handle the girl with red hair, she could handle the huge guy standing next to girl and she could handle the guy, who's name was Suigetsu, but she could feel the huge and amazing power coming out from the leader – Sasuke.

Hinata still had her Byakugan activated and she saw the annoyance in Sasuke's eyes. –Didn't I said to stay beside? – He asked annoyed. –Yes... But I thought that we will be able to kill her faster if I came from the back. – Answered Suigetsu and Sasuke quietly sighed. Probably no one else noticed that, but Hinata, with her Byakugan, which she had trained so hard, was able to even catch the small ant to move three hundred meters away from lake. *So they decided to kill me…* Thought Hinata and smiled. *At least I will not have to live as a criminal the rest of my life!* She looked at the sky and then back on the four strangers.

Sasuke was just going to say something, but Hinata has changed and she didn't want to listen to their arguing about what Suigetsu did… She decided not to be as shy as she was. -If you have decided to kill me, then do it quickly as I don't want to take much of your time. – Hinata said and for her surprise she sounded more confident than she could ever want to… And Hinata didn't felt her cheeks burning what meant that she wasn't blushing… Hinata was amazed and happy about that.

The fake smile, which looked real for others, never left her face. –You are going to give up your life so easily? – Asked the girl. –Karin, don't start… - Mumbled the huge guy next to her, but she didn't even notice him. –Usually, girls like you, would ask for pity and promise to do everything to save their life's… - Said the girl, Karin, with a grin on her face. Hinata got mad, which was surprising, as she barely ever got mad! – You don't have a fucking idea what I am like and how I am feeling – So shut the fuck up! – Hinata response with a venomous tone in her voice.

Hinata felt mad… Mad at Karin as she judged people while she didn't knew a crap about them; as she decided that Hinata is weak even if it wasn't so and mad, because Karin looked down on her – that was something, what Hinata couldn't handle after Pain's attack on Konoha.

Back then she nearly gave her life away for Naruto… For someone who was Konoha's future… And that was brave… That was the only thing which Hinata never will regret as she tried to save someone she loved… And someone who was so needed in Konoha.

-Hey Karin! – Again the leader, Sasuke, spoke. –Look at her chakra and power, and the decide do you want to have her as your enemy. – Said Sasuke. *He is smart…* Hinata thought and then saw his eyes. Only for a short moment as she quickly looked at the sky's again.

*Sharingan… That definitely was a Sharingan… Uchiha clan!* Thought Hinata and then looked back at Sasuke, but now, as she knew what kind of a power had Sharingan, even if it wasn't always working on Byakugan, she looked at his chest. –You're Uchiha Sasuke right? – Hinata asked and attracted everyone's attention. She could feel their stare's at her.

-Yes. – He shortly response in his low and sexy voice. –I'm Hyuuga Hinata. – Hinata said as she still was used to be polite to everyone. –We were in the same class in primary ninja school. – Hinata added to make it easier for him to remember. –Hyuuga clan? So you are the next heiress… - Sasuke quietly said and took a step closer to Hinata.

The other three wanted to follow him, but Sasuke stopped them by waving his hand. –But she might attack you… - Worriedly mumbled Karin. –I am able to handle her. – He response annoyed and kept on walking.

Hinata had no intention to attack him as she didn't had a reason and she knew that she would lose no matter how much courage she got now or how strong she have become now… If she still would have been a Konoha's kunoichi, she would have a reason, Hinata then would have to at least try to catch him and get him back to Konoha… But now she was a criminal who left Konoha.

As Sasuke walked closer, Hinata looked in his eyes… She still was kind of scared that he would get her in a gen-jutsu, but he would probably already done that, if he wanted so. Sasuke's eyes carefully studied Hinata and then stopped on her bandana around her beautiful neck. –Interesting… You are the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, yet you leave Konoha… - Sasuke quietly whispered. Hinata was sure that no one from the group, standing somewhere behind Sasuke, heard his voice.

-Why? – He asked. Usually Sasuke wasn't curious about anything than his family and clan… And now about destroying Konoha, yet something was telling him, that this girl, who still looked so innocent, yet felt so strong, could help him. –It's my personal things that I am not going to tell everybody who ask that. – Hinata answered. Her tone still was polite, but her eyes were showing hate… And it was obvious that this hate was not sent to Sasuke… It was towards someone else, or something…

-Do you want to join us? – Asked Sasuke still as quietly as before. –At first I have to know what kind of goals you have, then I can answer. – Hinata said and smiled. Her Byakugan still was activated, but then Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan. *So he is serious…* Thought Hinata and deactivated her Byakugan.

-My goal is to destroy Konoha. – Said Sasuke and Hinata's eyes widened.


	3. Family ch3

_I have to tell few things… _

_First of all my __**ENGLISH IS BAD**__..!_

_Second… What's written in __**-...- **__means a person talking._

_And Third… What's written in __***…***__ means a person thinking..._

_I should apologize that my stories has a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes, but that's just something I can't control… So __**I APOLOGIZE **__about it… _

_**Please**__ don't get angry about it..!_

Hinata is a murderer: Family Ch3.

*Destroy Konoha!* Hinata repeated in her head. Konoha was a country for which Hinata fight all these years and now she had an opportunity to destroy it. –I… I could join you, but… - Hinata took a breath for a moment. –But? – Repeated Sasuke. –But if you promise that I will not have to fight with Naruto or Hokage. – Hinata quietly finished and Sasuke smirked. –As you wish… I am going to fight Naruto. – Sasuke added and Hinata looked away. *There is nothing that is holding me from destroying Konoha. Maybe that way Naruto will be able to bring Sasuke home… Maybe I could help him this way…* Thought Hinata and looked at Sasuke.

-Do you even remember me? – Hinata asked out of curiosity. *Hyuuga Hinata…* Sasuke looked at Hinata up and down. *Somehow she seems familiar, but that's probably because of her eyes…* Sasuke looked at her long and beautiful hair. *Somehow… I can't remember her…* Sasuke looked away...

*Oh god! Is this girl really that small and shy girl, who always was looking up on Naruto! The girl who never took any interest in me, but was so in to Naruto!* He smirked. –You have changed a lot Hyuuga. – Sasuke said quietly in a low voice. –Seems that you are still the same. – Hinata added and then Sasuke turned around. –She is coming with us. – Said Sasuke.

-I don't care. – The first spoke Suigetsu. –That's Suigetsu. – Said Sasuke. Hinata politely bowed. –I'm Juugo. – The huge guy said. –Nice to meet you. – Hinata smiled at him. Karin kept quiet. –That's Karin. – Said Sasuke and Karin angrily glared at her. –We are going to stay this night here. Karin will be the first who will guard for two hours, then Suigetsu, then Juugo and in the morning me. – Said Sasuke and Karin glared at Hinata again. –Why isn't the Hyuuga guarding tonight! – She asked angrily. –Because I said so. – Answered Sasuke and sat down.

When everyone was already asleep, Hinata still couldn't fall asleep. –Hey Hyuuga. – Karin angrily, but quietly said. –What? – Asked Hinata. She was quiet and as always polite. –Don't think that, if you know Sasuke longer, you will get him. – Said Karin. Hinata quietly laughed. –I was never interested in him so you can keep your jealousy to yourself. – Hinata answered and smiled at the red haired girl. –Then we will be able to be friends. – Added Karin and Hinata let out a small laugh. –We could at least try to be friends. – Answered Hinata and looked at Karin, who had a smirk on her face. –As you wish. – Said Karin and Hinata went to sleep.

Next time she woke up, because someone was arguing – quietly, but still Hinata heard that. –Suigetsu! Get the hell up and do what you are supposed to do! – Karin quietly but angrily said and punched Suigetsu. –Karin, let me sleep! – Answered Suigetsu and you could see that he was still sleeping. –Hey Karin! – Hinata quickly said and attracted Karin's attention. –Let him be. I will take his guard. Just go to sleep. – Hinata said and got up. It didn't take any time for Karin to think about why Hinata was so kind, Karin just simply wanted to sleep and hated the fact that she always have to work with Suigetsu.

Hinata sat down and leaned against a tree. What was strange, that Hinata didn't want to sleep yet she hasn't normally slept for some time already. *What are they doing right now…? Are they looking for me? Are they thinking about killing me? Are they going to look for me like they have looked for Sasuke all these years! Or am I not that interesting and important?* Hinata had her head full of questions. *Probably they are resting right now and they wouldn't look for me – the useless girl who never really did anything for anyone. Kill me! I am too weak and kind to kill anyone so there is no point for them to kill me. Maybe they will look for me, but only because I am a criminal who could murderer Hiashi Hyuuga. Only for that I am interesting and not because anyone needs me.* Hinata sighed.

She looked up on the stars and sadly smiled. Anyway things may end, but memory will last forever… And Hinata hoped that Sasuke still had memories about Konoha, that at least she will be able to help Sasuke get out of this dark and find the light – his family which still waited in Konoha. Hinata hoped that she will be able to help Naruto and Sakura to get Sasuke back. And it doesn't matters if Hinata will be killed after that – if she could do anything for her love Naruto, nothing mattered.

Hinata's attention attracted someone's stare. And it was a similar stare from her new team. She looked at them one by one and stopped on Sasuke who was the last one. –Please don't stare at me because I feel really uneasy. – Hinata said quietly. Sasuke was sleeping or rather lying with his back to Hinata. He got up and walked towards Hinata and sat down next to her.

-Why the one who is on guard is you? – He asked. Sasuke didn't sound angry, rather indifferent. –Karin couldn't wake up Suigetsu and I offered my help. – Hinata said quietly. She wasn't looking at Sasuke, but she could feel his stare on her. –Did I wake you up? – Asked Hinata and quickly looked at him, to see his reaction. There was no reaction. –No. It was about the time change the guard and it was my turn. – Said Sasuke and Hinata's eyes widened for a moment. *So I am sitting here for such a long time!* She thought and then really quietly sighed – Sasuke didn't hear that.

*Why is she so surprised?* Thought Sasuke. It was strange for him to be interested in these kinds of things. And there was a question that didn't left his head. Why did this kind and weak girl decided to leave Konoha and even join his team! –Sasuke-san, you can go back to sleep, I don't feel like I will fall asleep anyway. – Hinata said and turned to Sasuke again. She had a warm smile on her face, yet her eyes were sad. –I will not fall asleep too. – He said and Hinata looked back at the night sky. –Oh… That's disappointing. – Hinata mumbled and that left Sasuke in some kind of incomprehension.

-When did you left Konoha? – Sasuke asked and he still sound indifferent, yet somehow Hinata already knew what kind of a person he is and that he will always sound like that, so she ignored the voice, that told her not to answer as Sasuke isn't interested, and said – It was today's morning. – Hinata quietly sighed remembering the shock in the morning. Sasuke was surprised that it happened only today's morning, yet he didn't show any of that.

-And why did you left Konoha? – Now Sasuke's voice didn't sound SO indifferent, yet it wasn't like he was really interested too. –Well… You left Konoha, because you wanted to get stronger and get a revenge for your clan… You probably didn't knew the truth from the beginning why Itachi-San killed all your clan, but as I can see now you know… But instead, I left Konoha, because I didn't had any other way. – Hinata sighed. It was hard for her to talk about this, as it happened only yesterday's morning.

-Someone killed Hyuuga Hiashi, my father and the head of the Hyuuga clan, and made everything as if the one who killed him was me. – Hinata sadly looked at her hands. That was impossible for her to do that. Of course Hinata sometimes was arguing with him and Hiashi never really was proud of her, but Hinata could never kill Hiashi. *So people believed that she could kill Hyuuga Hiashi, what means that she isn't as weak as she looks and probably she has proved that to everyone by something what she did.*

-And why did you join my team and accepted the fact to destroy Konoha? – Now he finally sounded interested. Hinata had to think about that for some time. –Because I want to find out who murdered Hiashi, I want to prove that I am not as weak as everyone knows me, I want to help you, because you are important to Naruto and he would have been happy to know, that you have someone who will help you no matter what. – Hinata finally said after thinking for a while.

-You think that Naruto will be happy that you help me to destroy Konoha! – Sasuke said and laughed. Hinata warmly smiled at him. –No… But he would have been happy to know that I am with you. That someone from your home is with you and will not let you down. – Hinata looked at Sasuke. Her eyes were sad and Sasuke could read in them, that Hinata understood him and that she didn't judge him, no matter what he did. He could see that Hinata was pure and innocent. Something that he haven't seen already for a while.

-You sound just like him. As if it would be possible to help me get out of this darkness. – Sasuke said. He didn't sound angry, indifferent or annoyed. Somehow Hinata found his voice sad but she didn't said anything as she knew that Sasuke wouldn't admit that. –You know… Konoha will always be your home and people who you know there will always be your family. – Hinata said and Sasuke's face turned angry. –This is annoying to listen to this crap. Naruto told me something like that too. – Sasuke glared at Hinata and Hinata turned her eyes away. –I can hear Naruto who asks me to tell you that. – Hinata laughed. Rather sad, because she understood that she will never return back to Konoha the same.

-If Konoha is my home and people who I know there is my family, then I will destroy my home and kill my family… I don't need them anymore. – Sasuke said and Hinata's eyes switched to him. *Naruto will stop you…* Hinata thought. She wanted to say that out loud, but right now Sasuke, Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu was her team and she couldn't say something like that. –But… But Naruto has got really strong. – She mumbled and then sighed. –Sasuke – San let's just finish this topic as it's not going to end good.


	4. Sunlight ch4

_I have to tell few things… _

_First of all my __**ENGLISH IS BAD**__..!_

_Second… What's written in __**-...- **__means a person talking._

_And Third… What's written in __***…***__ means a person thinking..._

_I should apologize that my stories has a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes, but that's just something I can't control… So __**I APOLOGIZE **__about it… _

_**Please**__ don't get angry about it..!_

Hinata is a murderer: Sunlight. Ch4.

Hinata got up and took a deep breath. –I will be back soon. –She smiled and left Sasuke alone leaning against the tree. *Why this girl is still so overprotective about Naruto and Konoha after what happened!* Sasuke thought and sighed. He got up and went to the direction where Hinata went.

Hinata stood at the edge of a precipice. *I have to stop thinking about Konoha as if it was my home! I can't keep on my feelings for Naruto, because then it will be impossible for me to help Sasuke… And Sasuke is the most importing person to Naruto… I have to stop this…* Hinata thought and looked at the rising sun which just showed up from the horizon, making the sky turn bright yellow, making Hinata remember Naruto and her feelings for him for the last time.

*Let him go so he can be happy with Sakura, the love of his life…* Hinata thought and smiled. –Let that all go… - She mumbled and took a deep breath.

-I heard that you're settled down, that you found a girl and your married now – Hinata allowed her beautiful voice, slowly and silently to flow forward as Sasuke cached every single sound of it, because he was standing behind a tree and watching her.

-I heard that your dreams came true, I guess she gave you things I didn't give to you – Hinata continued. *What a beautiful sound...* Thought Sasuke and even if he felt it wasn't right to stay and listen, he couldn't leave.

-Oh friend why you so shy, ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light – Hinata giggled. She imagined how it would be if Naruto suddenly decided to hide from everyone and light. *No... He has always been a light to everyone so he couldn't hide or hold back...* Hinata smiled sadly and sighed, because thanks to Naruto she was who she is right now.

-I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited, but I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it. I hoped you'd see my face and be reminded, that for me it isn't over. – Hinata silently sung and looked at the rising sun. This was her goodbye to Konoha and Naruto.

-Never mind, I'll find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best for you too. Don't forget me, I beg, I'll remember, you said, „Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead". Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead. Yeah. – Hinata's voice got stronger and louder each time she took a breath.

-You know how the time flies; only yesterday it was the time of our lives. We were born and raised in a summer haze, bound by the surprise of our glory days. – Hinata kept on adding more and more strength in her voice.

-I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited, but I couldn't stay away I couldn't fight it. – Hinata sat down and closed her eyes, imaging that she was free and could fly. Sasuke stood there, watching Hinata and he couldn't get his attention away from her. She had such a beautiful voice and she looked so adorable in this rising sun. Sasuke haven't seen anything so beautiful already for some time.

-I hoped you'd see my face and be reminded, that for me it isn't over. – Hinata's voice got quiet and she took a deep breath.

-Never mind, I'll find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best for you too. Don't forget me, I beg, I'll remember, you said: „Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead" – Hinata sung out loud making it seem as if she really enjoyed herself. And it really was like that.

-Nothing compares, no worries or cares, regrets and mistakes, and memories made. Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste. – Now she sung it quietly, the same way she did the beginning.

-Never mind, I'll find someone like you; I wish nothing but the best for you too! Don't forget me, I beg, I'll remember you still. Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead! Never mind, I'll find someone like you, I wish nothing but the best for you too! Don't forget me, I beg, I'll remember you still. Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead. Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead! – Hinata sung it out loud, louder than any other part of this song. She really said her goodbye to her past.

Hinata stood up and carefully looked at the Sun which almost fully had risen. Her attention cached someone's strong chakra and Hinata smiled. –How long have you been here? – Asked Hinata and turned to the tree where Sasuke stood.

-I just recently came here. – He lied. But how could really Sasuke admit that he was amazed by this Hyuuga girl who really is no one for him? Who never till now was no one for him? At this moment Sasuke understood that maybe there still might be light for him, but he couldn't leave his goal and so this thought had to leave Sasuke's head.

-You know Sasuke, I love to sing. – Hinata suddenly said and warmly smiled at him. –Hn. – Sasuke replied. *I could see it just now..* He thought.

-When I was young, before my mother died, she used to sing one song for me. I got attached to singing thanks to her. – Hinata turned back to the sun and smiled. –Have you ever thought that sun recalls Naruto? – Hinata asked in sad voice.

-Because sun is as yellow as Naruto's hair? – Asked Sasuke and walked closer to Hinata to stay beside her. Hinata giggled. –Not only that… - Hinata said and sadly looked at Sasuke. –Naruto gives away his own light for everyone who surrounds him… - Hinata said and Sasuke carefully looked at the sun.

*In some way she is right…* Thought Sasuke and looked back at Hinata, who was watching sun again. –But… Sun the most helps to moon, because moon couldn't shine without reflecting sunlight… - Hinata continued looking at the sun. *What does she means!* Thought Sasuke.

-I am trying to say that you would have never been able to shine like that without Naruto. Naruto is just like sun, so warm, bright and caring… But you are just like moon, so cold, solitude and closed… Naruto wouldn't be who he is without you and you wouldn't have become like this if not Naruto. – Hinata said and turned to Sasuke, who actually was surprised.

-That's why I am going to help you. I have got some sunlight from Naruto and I will try to give it to you so you could keep on shining. – Hinata gave a warm smile to him and walked away. Sasuke, for the first time, was attracted to a girl.

These words somehow made something in Sasuke to click, it made him remember a long ago forgotten conversation when Sasuke told that he never wanted to see dear to him people get hurt. That time Naruto shine the brightest for him.

Next time it was when they had their last fight. Sasuke actually never wanted to kill Naruto back then. Now everything had changed when they haven't met for such a long time. Sasuke no more cared so much for him or anyone from Konoha… Yet he thought that Hinata might be the only person who could he worry about, from Konoha.

*No, she is not from Konoha anymore. Now she is in my team, she has to be in my team.* Thought Sasuke and smiled at the sun. *Hinata loved Naruto so much, yet she left Konoha so easily. I can see that this Hyuuga girl is too caring, loving, sweet and pure, that she will get hurt one time and her faith in light will fade away… Just like the sound of that beautiful singing voice…* Sasuke thought and sighed.

-I need to go back. – He mumbled and headed to the place where they spent the night.

Hinata was quietly sitting and making breakfast, she was preparing some eggs and edible greens. –It's nothing much, but at least we will not be hungry. – Hinata mumbled and smiled at Sasuke. *We never have eaten in the forest. She already is a big help for us.* Thought Sasuke and smirked for a second.

-Hey wake up everyone! – Sasuke said out loud and lightly pushed Suigetsu with leg. Probably because the other two already had opened their eyes, but Suigetsu was sleeping like death. Hinata giggled and went closer to Suigetsu.

-Hey SU-I-GET-SU... You will not get breakfast and will be left without any water. – Hinata whispered near to his ear and his eyes suddenly opened. –Breakfast! – He asked and Hinata smiled. –Yes. Breakfast will be ready after few minutes. – Hinata said and returned to preparing breakfast.

*What! How could she wake him up so easily!* Thought Karin while she tried to stretch her body, because she didn't wanted her back to hurt after sleeping on the ground. –Hey I could sleep little bit more! – Suigetsu complained and Hinata quietly giggled.

-Don't complain! You didn't wake up for your guard and in the end Hinata was guarding all night! – Sasuke angrily said and Suigetsu sighed. –Sorry. – He mumbled and looked away from Hinata. –That's okay. It wasn't hard for me. – She said and smiled. *She really recalls light... Not like the sunlight, but like the moon who shows the light for those who are in dark...* Thought Sasuke and sat down next to Hinata.

-Need any help? – He asked and Hinata shake head. –It's almost ready. – Hinata said and put out the fire and put the prepared food in front of Sasuke. –Go on and start to eat. – She said and stood up. –I will bring some water. – Hinata said and walked away.

She returned ten minutes later with full bowl of water. Everyone already finished their meals and there was left nothing much for Hinata, but she already knew that there will not be much left.

-What took you so long? – Asked Sasuke when Hinata placed bowl in front of them. –I filled it fully, because probably we will need a lot of water, right Suigetsu? – Asked Hinata and smiled. Suigetsu nodded.

-Was the food good for eating? – Hinata asked and took the leftovers. –It was actually delicious. – Said Juugo and Hinata sighed in relief. –That's good. – She mumbled and started to eat.

Hinata was used to eating in forest as her team never really took too much food on the missions and she knew many receptions for preparing tasty food out of nothing.

-How did you prepare such a meal from only eggs and greens? – Asked Karin and added in her thoughts that it still was a good idea to ask this girl join them. –Well, there are greens who add only taste and feeling of fullness, and there are greens who give tasty oil. Then are greens which are tasty to eat not prepared and in the end prepare it all together and add eggs. It will turn out like this. – Hinata pointed on her food and smiled.

-Then you should know all the plants that grow in forest. – Karin came to the conclusion and looked around. –Yes. There are some plants that look similar. Ones are good for health, others can kill you. – Hinata said with a smile playing on her face. –You mean you could kill us! – Asked Suigetsu and Hinata giggled. –I could, but I wouldn't do that. – Hinata said and continued to eat.

-Why should we believe you? – Asked Karin angrily. –Sasuke knows the reason and, if I tried to kill you, I wouldn't eat this myself. – Hinata said and finished her meal. –That's true. – Said Sasuke and got up. –We should leave this place. – Added Sasuke and they got ready to go.


	5. Why? ch5

_What's written in __**-...- **__means a person talking._

_I should apologize that my stories has a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes, but that's just something I can't control… So __**I APOLOGIZE **__about it… _

_**Please**__ don't get angry about it..!_

Hinata is a murderer: Why! Ch5.

They were heading towards another town near Konoha. It was Hinata's second week in this team and she got used to everyone. Karin's and Suigetsu's fights didn't surprise her that much anymore. Juugo's sudden rage attacks didn't bother her that much… And Sasuke, his coldness towards everything didn't… Well she just tolerated with it.

Hinata was a big help for them, she knew how to cook, how to treat wounds, how to help them work in team, even if she never participated in any of their missions.

She waited Sasuke's team back in the place where they were staying, always fearing, that they will not come back. Hinata always feared that they will leave her there as she wasn't needed anymore, or worse, that something bad had happened and they couldn't come back.

*_Why Sasuke is so against me going on the missions?_ Hinata thought as they entered the hotel where they were going to stay this time. For her surprise, this time town was very close to Konoha. And what bothered Hinata the most, was that no one told her, what the mission was going to be.

-We will head out tomorrow morning, when sun will rise. – Said Sasuke and sighed. Everyone were powerless and sleepy even if there still were few hours until the sunset.

Hinata headed out to do her usual duty, buy some products and prepare meal. She always did that on her own.

-Can I join you today? – Suddenly asked Karin. They weren't on good terms, but they weren't on bad one too. It surprised her.

-Of course you can. – Hinata said and gave a warm smile. –Karin. – Sasuke said in warning voice and Karin sighed. –Can't we have some girl time together? – She asked and gave a light glare to Sasuke.

They headed out and Hinata was really surprised. *_What's wrong with everyone today?_ She worriedly thought and lightly sighed.

-Hey Hinata… - Quietly said Karin and got Hinata's attention. –Do you want to know, why you never come to missions? – Asked Karin. It didn't sound as if she was going to lie or anything else.

-I always wonder about that. – Hinata said and warmly smiled. *_I can't believe that she still can smile so innocently. _Thought Karin and looked away.

-You see, we are doing preparations to destroy Konoha… To destroy *_your home_. – Karin said and there was a hint of sadness in her voice. Karin glanced at Hinata and she was surprised. Hinata still had a smile on her face, even if now it was little bit sad.

-Karin, I told you from the beginning, I have my own reasons why I joined your team and it wasn't because of that I wanted to return Sasuke back, or because I wanted to destroy Konoha. – Hinata said and looked down on her hands.

-You love Sasuke, don't you? – Asked Hinata and glanced at Karin, who was blushing. –You love him, and that's the reason why you are supporting him, right? – Asked Hinata and Karin nodded.

-I… I had a person who I loved in Konoha, he is a hero now and he always will be. Naruto, the one who once was Sasuke's important person. And Sasuke was and still is a really important person for Naruto. – Hinata said and looked back at her hands. She wasn't blushing as she couldn't think about Naruto that way anymore.

-And what? – Asked Karin, surprised for Hinata's obscure sentence. *_Why she has to be so hard to understand?_ Karin thought and sighed.

-I am doing everything to keep Sasuke, you, Juugo and Suigetsu alive and make it easier for you all because Sasuke is very important for Naruto. I can't help Naruto because of what happened with me in village, but I got the chance to help Sasuke, who isn't less important for me as he is important for Naruto. – Hinata said with a warm smile on her face.

-I can't do much, but I still will try my best to support you all, because maybe someday Naruto will know that I helped his dear friend and then he will recognize me. – Hinata said and Karin looked away from her.

For Karin Hinata seemed too unique, naïve, pure and innocent. *_How can she stay this way after what happened?_ Thought Karin.

They entered the shop.

-You know Hinata, you have that atmosphere, that wants people to stay close to you. – Karin said and Hinata stopped. *_Naruto always had that atmosphere._ She thought and sighed.

-And for those like me, who don't have anything anymore in life, your atmosphere is like a drug that makes me want to stay beside you more and more, wishing that someday I will become as unique, naïve, pure and innocent like you. – Karin said and that surprised Hinata even more.

-Karin, don't say _*those like me._ If you wish you can do everything in life. You can become anything what you want to be, you can be free. – Hinata said and smiled at Karin, touching her cheek.

-I wouldn't say that I am unique, pure, innocent and most of it naïve. I was always in cage from my childhood, the thing that happened in village was as if a gift from above, so I could feel the freedom. I always had to worry about the thing what will say other people; I had to burry myself to become someone suitable for my clan. I can't agree with you, because I am not all that pure, innocent, unique or naïve. – Hinata's hand left Karin's cheek and she moved forward to get products.

Karin was left in shock. *_No, __this is the innocence, the field, the unique and naivety that makes people want to stay beside you. The fact that you still can believe, even in those people like me._ Thought Karin and followed Hinata.

They soon were back and Hinata took her time to prepare meal. She still wasn't covered from the talk which she had with Karin.

*_Why all of a sudden Karin talks to me so openly? Why! Maybe they will try to destroy Konoha today?_ Hinata kept on thinking while Sasuke stood beside her, watching how she prepared meal.

*_Maybe, if my life would have been normal, we could be together. If my life was normal, I would definitely fall in love with you and ask you to be my wife… If only my life would be normal._ Sasuke sighed and that attracted Hinata's attention.

-Do you want anything? – Asked Hinata as always smiling her welcoming smile. –Can I help you? – Asked Sasuke and Hinata didn't mistook him – Sasuke had a light smile on lips. –If you wish so. – Hinata said and gave Sasuke some vegetables, which he could cut.

-Sasuke, sometimes I think what would happen if your life would have been… been normal. – Hinata said. She hesitated before saying the word *_normal_ as their lives would have been similar and Hinata never had a normal life.

-Maybe, we would all become normal friend, who have fun and don't have to worry about other things… Maybe you at the same exact moment would have been hanging out with Naruto or would have been on a date with Sakura or Karin… - Hinata quietly mumbled.

Sasuke heard it, but he couldn't say anything.

-I just sometimes think about it… I let myself dream that you could have a normal life, which you deserve… And I know it's wrong. – Hinata sadly said and a sad smile appeared on her lips.

-You're the one about whose normal life you should dream. Not me and not my life, because it's already late, but you still can have a normal life. – Sasuke said and stopped cutting vegetables. *_What am I saying?_ He thought and sighed.

-The reason why I dream about your normal life is because you wouldn't dream about it yourself. And the reason why I am not dreaming about my normal life, because I like it the way it is right now. For me, the life which I have right now is enough. At least for this moment. – Hinata gave a warm smile to Sasuke and he froze.

*_This was the first time someone have so openly said that he cares about me._ Thought Sasuke as he sank in to Hinata's smile.

-You and Karin and anyone from your team shouldn't give up on yourselves so easily. It's not right as you all still can have a life. – Hinata said and turned away from Sasuke's stare. –It wouldn't been all that normal, but it would have been better that this life where you are not allowing anyone in. – Hinata sighed.

*_What am I talking about? _Hinata thought and continued to prepare the meal.

-And the one who have the most walls around himself is you… - Hinata sadly said and glanced at Sasuke for a second who still had his eyes on Hinata.

*_I know I should turn away, but I long so much for this warm that she gives…_ Thought Sasuke.

-And I could be strong enough to break them all down, but… But I know it wouldn't been the best thing for you, so from now on I will keep a distance from you as I don't to get burned again. – Hinata smiled at him a warm smile.

-Who knows, maybe you should do that. – Sasuke said and then, when he realized what he just said, he rushed to leave Hinata alone.

*_Why! What's wrong with you two today?_ Hinata worriedly thought, trying to keep the tears inside. *_This is not the way it's supposed to be._ Hinata thought and then continued to prepare the meal.


	6. Chase ch6

_What's written in __**-...- **__means a person talking._

_I should apologize that my stories has a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes, but that's just something I can't control… So __**I APOLOGIZE **__about it… _

_**Please**__ don't get angry about it..!_

Hinata is a murderer: Chase. Ch6.

Hinata watched the sun slowly rising as she couldn't sleep. Hinata didn't slept the whole night, thinking about what will happen today. She didn't know a thing about today's mission.

She knew at least something from all the previous missions, but about this one she didn't know a thing.

Hinata felt blind, blind because Sasuke was the one who made her go blind that way. Blind, not knowing, not seeing, not hearing anything what was going on in their own world, where the only goal was to destroy Konoha.

No, it didn't bother Hinata anymore that they will try to destroy Konoha, there was Naruto, who wouldn't let innocent people die, there were Sakura and Ino, who would heal those, who accidentally got hurt, there was Tsunade, who would give her life away for Konoha…

And there were those people who deserved to die, those who made Sasuke's deceased brother, Itachi kill the whole clan and sink in to the endless darkness. Those people who supported that kind of decision and even tried to take over the whole Fire country.

No, Hinata wasn't that blind and deaf, she knew some things as she got the chance to look trough Hokage's papers and find out more about Sasuke's clan… Just in case, if Naruto would ever ask her about that.

Hinata checked out some more things that she wanted to know, those things which were evaluated as S-Class village secrets, things which only *_Anbu_, Hokage and few more high ranked ninjas should know.

Hinata wasn't that innocent and she could even imagine if some people wanted to get rid of her from the village as she knew some things which she shouldn't know. And Hinata didn't think that she did a mistake, looking at those papers, she was sure that she did the right thing.

And right now those were the reasons why she didn't bother that much about Sasuke's goal.

Hinata hated, that Sasuke made her this blind, she couldn't take the fact that she wasn't informed about the things which were going on… She hated blindness.

Hinata couldn't stay in bed anymore so she got up and headed to the kitchen, to prepare something to eat for them. Not only for the morning, but more, just in case.

Half an hour later the whole team was up and from time to time one of them walked in kitchen to find out when the meal will be ready. Only Sasuke avoided her today.

*_Is it because of yesterday? I really hope so…_ Hinata thought and sighed.

-How long till it'll be ready? – Her attention drew his voice. *_So he isn't avoiding me fully… _Thought Hinata and sighed again. –Five more minutes. – She mumbled and Sasuke left her alone.

After five minutes the team was enjoying the meal, only Hinata didn't eat. She was in kitchen, packing more food for them, just in case.

-Are you not going to join us? – She gasped at the sound of his voice. –No Sasuke, I don't feel like eating. – Hinata answered and continued to do what she did.

-Are you okay? – Sasuke asked, still interrupting her duties. –No, I don't feel well, but I will be okay in a few hours while you will be on a mission. – Hinata answered, avoiding Sasuke's look.

Hinata feared to look in to Sasuke's lonely eyes as her intuition was telling, she will not see in them anything good.

-What are you doing? – Sasuke asked, walking closer to Hinata. She started to pack things faster as she didn't want to stay with Sasuke in one room just the two of them.

-I am packing food for your team… Just in case. – Hinata said, giving a smile to Sasuke, not really looking at him.

-What's happen – Sasuke couldn't finish. –Okay, I am done. – Hinata said louder than it was supposed to be and then rushed out of the kitchen.

Everyone was already done with their meal and Hinata gave them the packages with food before they left the place where they were staying.

-What is this? – Asked Suigetsu and Hinata warmly smiled at him. –It's just more food for you all, just in case. – Hinata said, there was a hint of sadness in her voice and a smile which looked more like being forced out.

-Why? – Asked Karin, but Hinata ignored her. –Now go! You're already leaving later than you decided to. – Hinata said, again louder than she was supposed to and sighed.

-Just go already… - Hinata mumbled. They understood, what Hinata meant with that sentence.

-We are sorry… - Mumbled Juugo and Hinata turned away. –Didn't you heard, leave already! – Hinata screamed out loud and waited when she will no longer feel their presence.

-So you understood… - She heard a whisper. It was Sasuke's voice and it killed her.

Hinata broke down to the ground, tears falling from her eyes, then a loud sobs where filling the room. The echo made it more unbearable… She was left all alone.

Hinata sat like that not really caring that her clothes got wet from her tears, they didn't stop falling.

Now everything, the fathers' death, the running from home, her lifelong love, her old team and friends, the new team, to which she got attached, were gone… Only now Hinata really understood that she was alone and hadn't any place to go; and all the feelings came out.

_*No! Stop, stop! STOP!_ Hinata screamed in her head. _*No! I don't want any more tears to come out! Stop!_ She screamed over and over again.

-Please, stop… - Hinata mumbled, tears still falling down her cheeks. She didn't bother to wipe them anymore. It was useless.

The time, these two weeks, which Hinata spend with Sasuke's team, were the best which she had in her life. Hinata wasn't in cage, no, she finally felt free, acting the way she wanted, doing what she mostly enjoyed, being the way she wanted to be.

Her eyes went dry. –It's useless to cry anyway. – She mumbled out loud and got up. –I need to change. – Hinata mumbled and headed to the place, where her changing clothes were.

The sun was already setting, but there was not a hint that they will be back. Yes, she knew it already that they were gone, if they were only late, Sasuke would have sent a message trough a message bird, how he usually did.

Hinata still didn't had her meal, she didn't felt like eating and it didn't bother her that much anyway.

The girl was so exhausted, that she fell asleep.

Next morning she opened her eyes knowing what she had to do next. Hinata had to leave this place as she couldn't stay in one town for more than two days, this was third.

Hinata got her things packed, took the food, which she prepared yesterday, put on a coat and headed out to other town.

Two weeks later.

Hinata always hoped, that she will hear something about Sasuke and Konoha, something that will calm her and prove that Sasuke was still alive, but she always suppressed that hope, because she knew what Konoha really was.

Konoha would never let anyone know about something like that, those could only be rumors, which some people could make up from nothing.

Now Hinata already was used to being alone. She took all kind of jobs, where she could earn some money. Mostly they were easy, had to catch some low ranked ninjas, who had debts, or just catch them and ring them to the costumer. She didn't bother to in to details as she didn't cared.

At the moment Hinata just finished her mission and was resting in the hotel where she was going to stay for two days.

-You can't go in there! – Hinata heard the girls, who showed her this room, voice.

_*Crap, it's the Anbu._ Hinata thought, quickly took her things and was about to jump out from the window when doors opened.

Hinata noticed that there were some people who watched her for few days already and she was ready for this kind of situation.

As Hinata already provided, two _*Anbu_ were waiting in front of the hotel while other two entered the room. Hinata jumped out, to the front building roof.

The chase was started.


	7. The Reason ch7

_What's written in __**-...- **__means a person talking._

_I should apologize that my stories has a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes, but that's just something I can't control… So __**I APOLOGIZE **__about it… _

_**Please**__ don't get angry about it..!_

Hinata is a murderer: The reason. Ch7.

It was third hour since *_Anbu_ started the chase after Hinata. She started to feel the exhaustion. But Hinata wasn't going to give up that easily. No, if they assume that Hinata could kill her own father, then she wasn't going to give up easily and she wasn't going to let them change their mind on Hiashi's murdering.

Hinata was in the corner, she had no place to escape and Hinata know it was the end for this chase.

*_Tsunade did a great job if they needed more than a month to find me._ Hinata thought and sighed when in front of her appeared one of the _*Anbu _members.

Hinata knew the _*Anbu _member by her long and beautiful hair. It was Yugao Uzuki.

-Hyuuga Hinata, you are under arrest as you are suspected for Hiashi Hyuuga murdering. – Uzuki said in calm voice, making Hinata smirk for a moment.

_*They still believe in that crap._ Hinata thought as she walked closer to Uzuki. The other three _*Anbu _members appeared.

-Yugao Uzuki, sad that it took a whole month to find and catch me. – Hinata mumbled as she smiled at Uzuki, who was surprised.

No one actually knew who the _*Anbu _members were. It was secret information. A secret information that Hinata knew and which she knew how to use.

They took Hinata to the Konoha where a lot of things where changed. It was strange that Hinata didn't felt anything towards this place and people who lived here.

_*Anbu_ tried to avoid anyone. They didn't want anyone to notice that Hinata was under arrest with them so they tried to bring her to Tsunade as fast as it was possible.

Only few seconds separated Hinata from meeting Naruto, yet Hinata saw him. Naruto was just leaving Tsunade's office. Hinata waited for her heart to start racing, her cheeks to burn up, her breath to get faster, but nothing of that came. She just simply avoided him and went in Tsunade's office.

Tsunade looked at Hinata; a disappointment was seen in her eyes. Was it because they could catch Hinata or because she started to believe in Hinata being a murderer, knew only she.

-Hello Tsunade, long time haven't seen you. – Hinata said, a smile playing on her face. There wasn't a hint of innocence on her face and in her voice.

-Hinata, you were running for month, Hiashi's body was buried and we found the reason why your father died. – Tsunade looked at Hinata, her eyes tired from job and sad from the reason why Hinata was here.

-Hiashi died because he got a fatal hit on the heart from a Hyuuga. You are under suspect because it was a similar hit from your fighting stile. – Tsunade continued and sighed.

-Then put me away in the jail while you find out who the murderer was. – Hinata tiredly said and Tsunade sighed again. –That's not as simple as you think. – Tsunade said and Hinata walked closer.

The four _*Anbu_ members stepped closer after Hinata.

-Are you serious? – Asked Hinata and glanced at the _*Anbu_. –If I could kill Hiashi that easily, you four would be no match to me. – Hinata said and let out a small laugh. –You should already know that. – Hinata mumbled and looked at Tsunade.

-You didn't struggle against them from the beginning, why would you do that now? – Asked Tsunade, looking at the four _*Anbu._

-I wouldn't do that now, as it is not in my interests at the moment. – Hinata said and smiled a warm smile, which made Tsunade confused about Hinata's intentions.

The _*Anbu _took Hinata to the jail, not really caring to know what was she doing all this time or what was she doing the night when Hyuuga Hiashi was killed. It surprised Hinata as she was prepared for a lot of questions.

For the whole day Hinata was sitting in her one-prisoner room and looking at the ceiling, thinking about everything and nothing at the same time. Nothing special came to her mind.

Only Sasuke was appearing from time to time in her head, not really making any sense. Hinata shoo of thoughts about someone who maybe would never again appear in her life. It saddened her.

-Hyuuga Hinata, you have a visitor. – A jailor appeared and scared her. _*Who could it be?_ Hinata thought and sighed, when she sat up in her bed.

Jailor opened her prison room and Naruto unwillingly walked in it. Jailor left.

Hinata sat there, surprised, confused and mad. Mad because she didn't want to see Naruto, not now not any other time.

-Hello, Hinata. – Naruto quietly said, a sad and hurt smile appearing on his face. Hinata sighed.

-Hello Naruto. You was the last person who I was expecting to see here. – Hinata answered. Her voice quiet and sad.

-Why? – Asked Naruto, walking closer to Hinata's side and sitting on her cold bed.

-Well, I especially avoided you in front of Tsunade's office and prayed that you will not notice me. – Hinata said, looking at Naruto disappointing rather because she didn't succeed.

-I just heard that you are back and that they put you in jail. – Naruto sighed, making it sound as if he couldn't believe it.

-Well, as you see, it's true. Why are you here? – Asked Hinata, watching how Naruto's chest heavily bounced.

-I just wanted to know, what happened that night? – Asked Naruto, looking directly in Hinata's lightly purple eyes. Hinata remember how she loved this trait, yet she hated it now.

-Nothing. – Hinata replied, making Naruto little bit confused. *_Why Hinata doesn't want to talk to me?_ Naruto thought and sighed.

-I know you didn't do it. – Naruto said and Hinata let out a small laugh.

-Is it because you think I am too weak to do that? Or because I wouldn't do that? Or because you think that I am too kind to hurt anyone? – Hinata asked angrily, making Naruto surprised by her acting.

-I… I just know that you didn't do it. – Naruto said, his faces sad and hurt. Hinata hated when Naruto looked like this.

-Oh please, Naruto, I could do that! I am not that weak and I had some strife with him, so why wouldn't I do that? Of and then I would become the head of the clan! It would be perfect for me. – Hinata said, a slim smile playing on her face.

Naruto got up and Hinata got up after him too. Naruto looked at her, angrily and sadly at the same time. Hinata sighed.

-I know you didn't do that. – Naruto said, quickly hugged Hinata and then left the prison-room.

Hinata stood there socked, irritated, mad, sad and disappointed. She was disappointed because she kind of liked this hug, yet not the way she loved Naruto. No, Hinata liked this hug, because for a moment she didn't felt left alone. She felt that someone is there, beside her.

-Hinata, come with me. – Hinata's thoughts interrupted the same jailor. It surprised her.

The jailor put on Hinata handcuffs and lead her out of the jail. In front of the main entrance were lying around ten jailor bodies. They weren't dead, they were unconscious.

Suddenly Karin appeared from nowhere and took of the handcuffs. –Everything's clear. No one noticed that we were here and no one suspected anything. – She said and smiled at Hinata.

The jailor, who lead Hinata out turned back to his original form. Hinata was happy to see Sasuke's black eyes, raven-color hair, his beautiful feature. It was Sasuke who she wanted to see all this time.

-And Naruto? – Asked Hinata, not really knowing what else to say. –He didn't understand anything. – Answered Sasuke, making Hinata realize that he saw Naruto, yet avoided him, just like Hinata did before.

-Lets go. – Hinata turned her head to the direction where Juugo and Suigetsu were. Hinata was happy to see the whole team healthy and together.

They left Konoha again.

From the very beginning Hinata was tuned to run away from the jail. It was her goal, only Sasuke and his team came faster and it made her happy.

When they were out of Konoha and almost out of the fire land, they stopped. Hinata as always left to get something that will be good for food. She missed it.

Sasuke followed her.

-Why did you came after me? – Asked Hinata, while she was picking up some eatable greens. Sasuke stood beside her, watching her movements.

-You were a part of the team and we couldn't risk any more than already that you could tell them about us. – Sasuke said, in his usual, indifferent voice. Hinata smiled.

-I wouldn't tell anything and I even didn't have anything that could tell! – Hinata answered and stood up, looking in Sasuke's cold, lost eyes.

-You made me blind, not telling a thing about what were your plans! You already provided a situation like this and you were ready for it. I didn't had a thing that I could tell them. – Hinata said, looking at Sasuke's eyes, who wandered all over Hinata.

-You were prepared for this; you didn't have to save me anyway. – Hinata said, her voice now quiet and unsure. –I will prepare something to eat and leave you all alone as you don't really need me as a part of your team. – Hinata said, smiling at Sasuke the saddest smile that she could, and turned around to continue look for greens.

-Hinata, that's just silly. – Sasuke said, not really understanding what he, himself, meant.

Hinata turned around and pressed her lips firmly against Sasuke's lips, surprising herself and him. Hinata closed her eyes, her both hands on Sasuke's cheeks.

Slowly Hinata broke the kiss, looking deeply in Sasuke's eyes, her hands still on his face.

-Is this a good enough reason why I should leave you alone? – Asked Hinata, looking little bit sad and little bit embarrassed. She waited for Sasuke to answer, but he was quiet, surprised by Hinata's action.

Hinata turned around and left Sasuke alone.

Hinata's heart was beating rapidly, making it almost impossible for her to move, her breathing was fast and shallow, making every breath impossibly hurtful and unpleasant.

_*Why did I do that? _Hinata thought and broke down to the ground, still shocked by her own action.


	8. Changes ch8

_What's written in __**-...- **__means a person talking._

_I should apologize that my stories has a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes, but that's just something I can't control… So __**I APOLOGIZE **__about it… _

_**Please**__ don't get angry about it..!_

SasuHina. Hinata is a murderer: Changes. Ch8.

Hinata was quietly preparing food for the whole team, Sasuke still wasn't back and Hinata started to worry. Not only didn't she know how to act around him after what she did, she couldn't even imagine what she will do after.

Just as soon as the food was ready, Sasuke appeared from nowhere. Hinata didn't ask him, where was he… She wasn't his mother or girlfriend anyway. Karin as always had initiative to ask, but he as always didn't answer.

When they finished the meal, Hinata took only one bite of her food, they started to make a plan about something. Hinata didn't know and she didn't even care to take any interest, as it wasn't her business since she wasn't a part of this team anymore.

The moment when Hinata kissed Sasuke, it was clear for her, that she had no place in this team. The feeling of affection would it made just more difficult for Sasuke to fulfill his goal. And for Hinata it would be a catastrophe if Sasuke would die, and there was a big possibility of it.

The saddest part of everything was that Hinata now was free… Free again, the way she wanted, but not like this. The moment when Sasuke and his team left her, she was sure, that she will never again meet them. Okay, maybe it would happen, but Hinata wasn't ready to meet them this soon and to know that she will be left alone after that, made it even more horrible.

-Hey. – Hinata's thoughts interrupted Sasuke. Yes, she was sure, that she liked Sasuke and she couldn't deny it anymore. –Hey. – Hinata answered as she was sitting against the tree.

-We already discussed everything, you can come back. – Sasuke said and smirked, when Hinata's cheeks turned scarlet. _Gosh, why did I kiss him!_ Hinata thought and sighed.

-That's okay… I feel fine here, alone. – Hinata answered, not looking at Sasuke, but she heard, that Sasuke sighed. He sat down next to Hinata.

-When we had our last talk, the day before we left you, you said, that you could break down all the walls behind which I was hiding… You said you wouldn't do that, because you didn't want to make it more difficult for me. – Sasuke said and Hinata looked at Sasuke, still blushing.

-But already back then, most of my walls for you were destroyed, only one wall was left. Then we separated and I thought that you didn't mean a thing to me, but I was wrong. – Sasuke continued. Hinata's eyes big, understand to where it lead.

-When I heard that you were captured and brought to Konoha's jail, I thought of any possible way to sneak away from my team and save you, but it wasn't needed. You captured all our hearts and we were all worried about you and decided to save you. – Sasuke took a breath, on his face a light and warm smile, while his eyes were still cold and closed.

-You broke the last wall, when you kissed me… That wasn't a good reason why you should leave our team alone… But good enough reason is that I am kind of addicted to the light you have and I wouldn't be able to get my goal if you would stand right beside me all that bright and warm. – Sasuke said and leaned closer to Hinata, then kissed her forehead.

-Sasuke… I… - Hinata didn't knew what to say about the part, that he like her still, she was angry again. –Sasuke, I am happy, to know you like me… - Hinata was about to continue, when Sasuke's lips shut her up.

-Without 'but', because I know you had to go through much in your life, yet you still carry on that warm smile, those bright eyes, that sweet voice, that unbelievable pure scent… There isn't even a small part that would have been dirtied and I don't want to be the one who will dirty you. – Sasuke said and looked up at the sky.

-I am all covered in dirt and blood. I have hurt many people, I killed my own brother, I left my village and now I am going to destroy it. I am cold, I am heartless and I am the kind of a person you should never have met. – Sasuke said, and then looked back at Hinata who was trying to glare at him, which looked kind of cute to Sasuke.

-You know Sasuke, I am sick of hearing from people how pure I am, how innocent and bright I am… I am sick of it… I did break the rules, I did sneak in Hokage's office and looked at the secret papers, I do know all the things about Konoha which are concealed from the population. I did had fights with my father… I had the thought about killing my own father in my head! – Hinata's voice was loud, but the rest of the team couldn't hear her.

-He could have killed my mother! I read in the papers the investigation about my mother's death, there was written, that she died from illness, while the test results proved that someone gave her a lethal dose of medicine. The only one, who could do that, was Hiashi. – Hinata screamed her eyes angry and full of hate.

-And I hate myself for that I wasn't the one who killed him, yet I know who might have done that and I am not going to tell about that to anyone… I wanted to take revenge on him… I am not the way you all think I am. – Hinata now was whispering, not really sure, what Sasuke thought about her little hysteria.

Sasuke hugged her. Hinata was surprised, that wasn't what she expected. Especially from Sasuke.

-But you didn't kill him; you didn't dirty your hands with his blood. You're not the way he is and that's what makes me want to stay beside you. No matter what you do or say, it only makes me want to stay beside you, because you give away that hope about life being not as bad as everyone thinks… - Sasuke let Hinata go, she still surprised about Sasuke's hug.

-Hinata, you know that you can't go with us. – Sasuke mumbled and stood up. Hinata sighed. –Don't come after me, no matter where you know I am. – Hinata said, she already had her goal.

-I will come after you, when I will be able to stay with you. – Sasuke said and vanished. Hinata sighed. He always did that, when he didn't want to talk about something.

Hinata headed back to Konoha.

In Konoha she went right to Hokage, where she told everything she knew. Hinata told Hokage about the new worker that helped Hiashi, they already knew about him… And he, after a while, when they did little research, confessed about killing him.

Hinata's name was clear, clear from the little dirt that people wanted to believe in.

Hinata went to her house, the place where she haven't been for a while already. Hiashi's room was the same way she remembered. Nothing have changed.

Hanabi didn't talk with Hinata. Why? Because she was mad about Hinata's running away. Hanabi was offended about Hinata's action.

While Hinata was away, Neji became the head of the clan and arranged everything as good as it was possible. People who were in their house, looked at Hinata strangely. She wasn't sure why… Was it because of the murderer, her running away from the jail or because she changed.

-It was a tough time for you… - Hinata turned her head on the speaker. Hinata was sitting in kitchen and drinking coffee.

-It was… But I am kind of thankful for what happened. – Hinata said and smiled. Neji walked over to Hinata's side and sat down in front of her.

-Why? – Asked Neji and Hinata giggled. –You see, before I was always the kind of a girl who was a burden to everyone as I was too shy and clumsy, but I met someone who helped me to change. – Hinata said and drank coffee.

-I was the girl who gave impression about pureness, innocence and light. I was that way. But at the same time, I clearly knew how cruel world is. The moment I left village, I forgot about that girl and then I met people who taught me, how to fight for the things that you believe in, no matter what other people think about that. – Hinata said, a warm smile playing on her face.

Yes, Hinata may have changed a lot in the inside but her appearance was the same. It still attracted people so much.

-Hinata, I am happy that you are back. – Neji said and smiled. –I apologize that I am the one who became the head of the clan. – His voice was sad and look asked for forgiveness.

Hinata smiled, she always did, when someone was apologizing. She was forgiving. She barely got mad and when she did, a simple apology from the perpetrator was all it would take for her to soften again. And now she wasn't even mad.

-It's okay Neji. I always thought that you will be the one who will become the head of Hyuuga clan. I don't match that post and I don't even want to be the head of the clan. For me, it would have been a boring life where I would have to live the way everyone else wants. And I wouldn't be able to do that. – Hinata said, a warm and welcoming smile on her face.

She took Neji by his hand. –Good luck with the entire things Neji. – Hinata said and stood up. She headed to the Ichiraku ramen, hoping to find there Naruto.

She was glad when she saw Naruto as always eating his third ramen bowl with Iruka.

-Hello. – Hinata said, when sat next to Naruto. She was smiling.

Naruto was surprised to see her; actually, Iruka was surprised too.

-Just yesterday you were in jail. – Naruto said, his look concentrated on Hinata's red lips. Hinata's cheeks little bit red. Why? Who knew…

-Well, I run away from there right after you left. – Hinata said and giggled when Naruto's eyes grew big. –What? – Asked Iruka sensei and Hinata giggled again.

-And today they told me that I am no longer under arrest, because the real murderer was found. – Hinata said and smiled. Iruka and Naruto sighed in relief. Then Naruto laughed.

-You have changed. – Naruto said and smiled his brilliant smile. Hinata couldn't do anything than to smile in return. –A lot has changed. – Hinata answered and sighed.

-But I bet that from now on everything will be better than it was. – Naruto said, his voice hopeful and happy.

Hinata smiled, but she didn't say anything. _*There still huge changes will come._ Thought Hinata and ordered ramen. She wasn't afraid of the coming changes.


	9. Kissu! ch9

_What's written in __**-...- **__means a person talking._

_I should apologize that my stories has a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes, but that's just something I can't control… So __**I APOLOGIZE **__about it… _

_**Please**__ don't get angry about it..!_

SasuHina. Hinata is a murderer: Kissu. Ch9.

-Oi, Hinata, can we have a talk? – Asked Naruto, just as soon as Hinata finished her bowl of ramen. On his face a nervous smile. Hinata nodded… What else could she do?

The moment they stopped in the small forest, Hinata started to feel uneasy. It was little bit strange that Naruto wanted to talk with her in private… About what?

-Hinata… When Pain attacked Konoha, you told me that… - Naruto stopped; he couldn't bring those words over his lips. –That I love you. – Hinata finished.

-Yes… I was so busy and my head was full with other thought that I just… Forgot about that. – Naruto quietly said, taking few steps closer to Hinata. Hinata sighed, a light smile appearing on her face.

-But I am sorry about that… And I can answer now. – Naruto said and leaned closer. Hinata took a small step back, not big enough to not touch with lips. Naruto kissed her.

It was so strange… For so many years that was what Hinata wanted from Naruto… She wanted to hear a confession from him… But this wasn't it. This wasn't a confession, this was nothing… Just a calming kiss that made Hinata's heart race little bit faster for a moment.

Hinata took a step back, smiling at Naruto sadly. –Don't… Don't do this. – Hinata whispered, her expression the saddest anyone could ever make. –Why? I thought you wanted this… - Naruto whispered in return. He wasn't sure what to think.

-Naruto, don't… There is no need for you to pretend that you like me or that you want to be with me, just because I had some hard time in life. – Hinata said, looking in Naruto's ocean blue eyes. She still liked the color and the brightness of his eyes.

Naruto's eyes widened.

-I kept my feelings for you, for many years… I know what kind of a person you are! You like Sakura, you always did. But you will sacrifice your happiness for others… I don't need it that way. – Hinata placed her hand on Naruto's cheek.

-I didn't like you "just because"… I had reasons for it… Many reasons that other people didn't knew about you… I loved you… But I don't need it this way and I can understand why you did this. – Hinata smiled, her smile now lighter, warmer than before.

-I am a strong person… Much stronger than you think, so you should stop worry about me and start to worry about yourself and your own happiness… Hokage-to-be-Sama. – Hinata said and laughed. Her laugh so light and clear, like a birth singing in the early spring morning.

-I believe in you… I was the first one who believed in you and will be the last one whose hope will die… The _*Kissu_ keep for Sakura… She keeps dear feelings for you and it will hurt her much more if you will leave her too… It's enough already that Sasuke left… And now is willing to destroy the home that we all keep dear. – Hinata's hand feel down from Naruto's cheek.

At the sound of Sasuke's name something cut a deep wound in her heart…

-The whole village is counting on you… You are their hero, their next leader… Hokage-to-be-Sama and you don't have the time to think only about me… You have to finish your dream… You're already halfway done… Just little bit more and you will be the person you wanted to be… And you will be with the people with who you wanted to be. That's your dream, which will never die. – Hinata sighed.

_*What I am talking about!_ Hinata thought… _*Why suddenly I decided to tell him everything so clearly? Don't tell me… I am totally giving up on the person who I loved for so many years? _ Hinata looked at her hands. _*That's just dumb!_ She scold herself.

-I never knew you were such a person… I never knew that you were the one who always stood right there beside me, to give me a hand when I needed it… I never knew… - Naruto looked sad, rather hurt, because of his childish blindness.

-Mm… I was too slow… Always… Someone always was ahead of me even not knowing that I stood right there, beside you, whenever you felt bad, good, hurt, blessed… Always, but I am a stronger person than you think… I am different from what people imagine me to be. – Hinata smiled. The warm smile that only she could give to people, no matter what the situation was.

-I am sorry… - Naruto mumbled. Hinata's light and clean laugh filled the air. –Don't be! I don't regret anything! Thanks to you, I became who I am right now so there is no need to be sorry… Besides, I will have a plenty of time to get back on you… - Hinata smiled. This smile was so bright… Brighter than anyone had. Even Naruto.

-Thank you. – Naruto mumbled and hugged Hinata. She could hear Naruto's heart beating rapidly… Was it because he was happy about what Hinata said? Or because right now he was hugging a beautiful girl, who turned out to be not the way he expected? Who knows…?

-Now go… You probably have a lot of things to do. – Hinata said and let Naruto go. She turned him around and pushed Naruto to the exit from the forest. –Hurry up! – Hinata said, with a hope that Naruto will not turn around.

He rushed… Rushed out of the forest, but right before he was out from Hinata's sigh, he stopped. _*No! _Hinata thought.

When Naruto turned around, there was nobody. –Where did she go? – Naruto mumbled before he was out of forest.

If he could have been little bit more attentive, he would have noticed the sleeve, which was seen behind a tree… But that was Naruto. Hinata knew he would have turned around and give his bright smile and wave… But not this time.

No, Hinata couldn't let Naruto see how unstoppably the tears where flowing from her eyes. How could she let Naruto see this after such an amazing speech? And how could Hinata cry like this for a person on who she already gave up?

The _*Kissu_ was the way she imagined. Naruto's hot lips ghost still lingered on hers… Was this the kiss that Hinata longer for so long?

It was… But it didn't felt right… Not the way Hinata thought it would feel… The kiss with Sasuke felt right, no matter how you look at it.

_*If Sasuke saw this, what would he say?_ Hinata thought and laughed sadly. _*No!_ Hinata panicked. Why, even only thinking about Sasuke, the wound in her chest became deeper and more blood was streaming out from it. It hurt so much.

_*Will I ever see him again?_ Thought Hinata and sighed. That was unnecessary, right? _*What would he do if he saw me crying like a little child? _Hinata laughed… Of course he wouldn't say anything, because that wouldn't be he then.

Passed some time when Hinata finally could calm down.

_*Oh my God! Hinata you're pathetic! Crying like a baby when decided to give up on the love of your life! Who does that! _Hinata started laugh. Quietly, yet clearly. _*Life long crush isn't the biggest worlds problem! That will change… The time will pass and I will be as new… As always when he turned down my help… Or I wasn't able to tell him or ask him something… It always was okay after some time._ Hinata hit the tree.

Her hand hurt, but she didn't made a sound at the beginning… Then Hinata started to laugh. _*What a pathetic and horrible kid I was! I can't believe it! Why did I even came back?_ Her head was full already. What else she could do? There weren't other chances…

_*Team Taka… I didn't had a place there, but I know I did belong there… I was at least helpful at something._ Hinata looked at her hand. –Oh crap! – She said when saw the cranked arms joint. –Did I hit it that strong? – She mumbled and fell to the ground.

_*What are the reasons to even worry about that? What is my goal in the life now? Help Neji? Help Naruto? Help village? No… I am not needed here so why I have to stay in the place where no one keeps me dear?_ Hinata sighed. She calmed little bit and headed over to the hospital.

-Hinata, what happened with your arm? – Asked Sakura, while put on the gyps. –Nothing. – Hinata mumbled. Her eyes were empty; of course Hinata didn't care what to answer Sakura… She would have rather prepared to keep quiet at all.

-Maybe you will come and help me out here, when will be ready? – Sakura smiled at her, as if this whole time didn't pass. As is it would make a difference. –I don't know. – Hinata mumbled and looked at Sakura.

Hinata couldn't bring herself to hate Sakura! Why! Naruto liked her! Maybe he loved her! Sasuke had feelings for her to! Why she couldn't bring herself to hate Sakura!

Of course she couldn't. That wasn't Hinata. Like this she could only start to hate herself more than already did.

-Hey Hinata, be careful. – Sakura said when Hinata was leaving hospital. –Sakura, don't hurt Naruto and help him when he needs it. – Hinata said and tried to smile. The sad smile that appeared on her face, made Sakura even more worried than the words that she speak.

Where her legs were bringing her? She was home, packed some thing… For what? When Hinata stood in front of the exit from village, everything was clear. She was ready to leave the village, but she still wasn't ready to come back.

The morning when chaos collapsed over Konoha, everything wasn't the way they expected. Hinata was gone, while the team Taka, Sasuke's team tried to destroy the home that Hinata couldn't stand at the moment.

And Sasuke saw the things that happened last night… He was watching to know when was the safe time to attack the place that he no longer kept dear. Now he could take a revenge on the village… Take a revenge on Naruto, for hurting Hinata even not knowing that… Take revenge for being the hero of the village that killed his whole clan.


End file.
